


Play Your Game

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [19]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lisa is someone Johnny counts on.





	Play Your Game

**Contact** : “I really need you to say you’re happy to see me” Johnny’s words were laced with liquor and bitter expectancy; Lisa’s delicate features immediately clouded with concern as she extended her hand to him, “You’re the only person I’m ever happy to see.”  
  
 **Danger** : He knew it was wrong to flee Port Charles and go straight to her, especially since her freedom and sanity could be at risk; yet he knew her brown eyes may be the only thing to comfort him with his latest discovery, even if it meant he could be cruel.  
  
 **Assist** : “Claudia is your mother” her repetition of the fact did not make it any more believable to either of them; Johnny sat on the couch, a sharp laugh leaving his lips, “Puts a whole new spin on my guilt in not saving her, doesn’t it?”  
  
 **Still** : Lisa didn’t allow his words to affect her at all, the same words which disgraced her and him as well as his entire family; instead, she snuggled up to him on the couch and hugged his arm with one of hers while her free hand stroked the back of his hair.  
  
 **Kind** : Neither of them ever really understood their bond, why they felt a need to protect one another and be considerate when they could care less about the rest of the world; Johnny refused to question her reasons as he lied his head in her lap and finally touched ground, finally felt human enough to feel the warmth of her tender touch.  
  
 **Flush** : She insisted the green mushy drink would make him feel better, but it only made him sick; “Some doctor you are” his snarky comment caused her to chuckle as she ran a cool cloth along his forehead and insisted, “You’re not dead so I must be doing something right.”  
  
 **Empty** : “There’s no one here to impress so it’s okay to break down” Johnny shut his eyes at her words, wondering how he looked to a man like Sonny Corinthos and thirsting for some kind of payback; Lisa’s lips created a gentle trail from his ear to his lips, pulling his attention in a different direction.  
  
 **Follow** : Johnny followed her and sunk his bare feet into the sand, staying in step with her as he listened to the waves; a piece of him wondered how he could provide a home, a sanctuary for Lisa yet fail his mother.  
  
 **Bliss** : “Stay with me, no one can touch us here” Lisa’s words were not a trick and were filled with a love he was never certain she was capable of; Johnny pressed his nude form to hers, kissing her lips softly before vowing, “Even if I leave, I’ll come back, Lisa.”  
  
 ***Decisions** : She emerged from the bedroom, pausing the moment she saw him setting up the table for the two of them; attempting to restrain a grin, Lisa took her seat and awaited an explanation that he was all too happy to provide, “Sonny will still pay for everything he’s done, just not today.”


End file.
